God Must Of Spent A Little More Time On You
by CGrascal One of a Kind
Summary: Yep, another Takari songfic using the song from *NSYNC. Its for the Takari contest


God Must Have Of Spent A Little More Time On You

_Yeah....__  
__Oh yes_  
_Ohhh. .yeah.._

T.K. stood dressed in a tuxedo. By his side, Kari was dressed in a flowing, regal, dress. He looked at her and smiled. He remembered everything about when he first fell in love for her.

  
  


_Can this be true?__  
__Tell me, can this be real?_  
_How can I put into words what I feel?_

He looked at her features. Her face and eyes that shone with purity and love for him and he looked at her lips and her smile. A smile that was now for him.

  
  


_My life was complete__  
__I thought I was whole_  
_Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_  
_I never thought that love could feel like this_  
_and you've changed my world with just one kiss._  
_How can it be that right here with me_  
_there's an angel?_  
_It's a miracle..._He remembered when they shared their first kiss. True, it was out of curiousity but he always cherished it. He continue to look at her. He always told himself how lucky he was to have her. She was so beautiful in his eyes, like an angel or as a goddess.

  
  


_Your love is like a river__  
__Peaceful and deep_  
_Your soul is like a secret_  
_That I could never keep_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_I know that it's true_  
_God must of spent..._  
_A little more time_  
_On you..._  
He also remembered when he first proclaim his love for her. At first, he was afraid that it might ruin his friendship if he told her this and she didn't have the same feelings for him. He was surprised when she told him, that she loved him, but just didn't know how to tell him.

  
  


_In all of creation__  
__All things great and small_  
_You are the one that surpasses them all_

His thoughts then immediately went to their adventures in the Digiworld and their encounter with Piedmon. When it was just he and Kari was left to face the dark master, T.K. only thought about Kari and her safety. However, she showed that she didn't only about herself but for him as well.

_More precious than__  
__Any diamond or pearl_  
_They broke the mold_  
_When you came in this world_  
_And I'm trying hard to figure out_  
_Just how I ever did without_  
_The warmth of your smile_  
_The heart of a child_  
_That's deep inside_  
_Leaves me purified _

T.K. began to notice his surroundings. On his left, he saw his older brother. He had a big smile and he giving T.K. the thumbs-up. Matt was very supportive of him throughout the years and T.K. was glad that he had Matt as a older brother. Tai stood next to Matt. A smile was also on Tai's face as well. T.K. was glad that the two were now great friends and no longer fought against each other.

  
  


_Your love is like a river__  
__Peaceful and deep (and deep)_  
_Your soul is like a secret_  
_That I could never keep_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_I know that it's true_  
_God must of spent a little more time on you..._

He looked at Kari's bridesmaids. Mimi and Sora were both dabbing their eyelids. They were both extremely happy for the he and Kari for their decision that they made. "Thanks you guys." he whispered.

  
  


_Never thought that love could feel like this and you changed my world with just one kiss.__  
__How can it be that right here with me_  
_There's an angel?_  
_It's a miracle... _

He looked around at the buildings interior. The lights and colored windows brought of feelings of happiness and joy. The church was perfect for the happy occasion. He took another glance at Kari and saw her eyes were closed but the smile was still there.

  
  


_Your love is like a river__  
__Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)_  
_Your soul is like a secret_  
_That I could never keep_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_I know that it's true_  
_God must of spent..._  
_A little more time_  
_On you..._

He finally looked at the person in front of him. The preacher nodded and said....

"Do you Takeru Takaishi take Hikari Kamiya to be your lawfully, wedded wife?"

  
  


"I do."

  
  


"And do you Hikari Kamiya take Takeru Takaishi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

  
  


Kari looked at T.K. and said....

  
  


"I do."

_God must of spent...__  
__A little more time_  
_on you_

"Then I pronounce your husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

  
  


They did just that. T.K. whispered into Kari's ear.

  
  


"I love you, Kari. I've always have, and I'll always will."

  
  


She smiled and whispered back.

  
  


"I love you too, T.K. with all my heart."

_A little more time__  
__on you...ohhh_

  
  


THE END


End file.
